Spadille
by Apotheosis.Scribere
Summary: As Alice is forced into tuition at the Lutwidge Academy for the sole-purpose of separating her and Oz, she is eager for questions. A student in Lutwidge is also curious about her presence at the Academy. Their souls are far more intertwined in a complex manner then they originally knew.
1. Ace of Spades

_Shades of violet clouded his vision, a laughter echoing through his mind. It was mocking, and it even made him feel a bit agitated. _

_Though it warmed him in a way he never felt, not from a mothers embrace, not from a fire. _

"_Tr…"_

_The voice laughed out, beckoning him even if he could only make out certain sounds of the voice. He felt himself move, was he running or was he walking, perhaps even floating? Suddenly his body stiffened, noticing he was on a narrow wall. He tried his best to stay on the wall, balancing it so he would fall to the depths within each side. The edge loomed down on him, making him sway dangerously, threatening the fall._

Don't fall.

_This new voice terrified him for some reason. His body started to go off the edge, he tried to jump back to the wall, reach for it, do anything but he was unable to. He fell down; a soundless scream escaped him, begging for someone to catch him._

"_Tris-"_

_It was the beckoning voice from before, though this time it was panicked, worrisome. Why were they worried about him? Did the owner of the voice push him?_

_It continued to cry out to him as he fell, a distant melody playing in the background. Sounded familiar, but he quickly remembered he was falling and tried to grope anything around him. _

_None of these questions processed though as the thrill of being dropped of a tower rushed threw him, making his heart skip a beat. _

Elliot woke up, clutching his undershirt while sweat dripped off his skin. He was used to nightmares, but this wasn't like the others. It wasn't terrifying, yet the mystery of the dream made his heart clench with an ache he couldn't recognize.

Leo appeared at his side without a second thought, placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Did you have," there was a slight pause in his voice, Elliot mutely looked at the ground, eyes devoid of any emotion, blank and wide" _that _dream again?"

Slowly, pale blue eyes focused on his friends mostly hidden face, they slowly cleared themselves as he blinked away the dream.

"N…" his eyebrow twitched out how weak his voice sounded, "No. It was something… different."

He let out a breathy groan, rolling his neck, feeling the stiffness in his body. Leo said nothing, sitting on the ottoman to the left of Elliot. He waited silently as the Nightray adjusted and stretched himself.

"It really wasn't anything," Elliot half-shouted to the silent boy, his eeriy quietness getting to the Nightray. It was true that Leo didn't buy Elliot's poor excuse, even if he didn't voice out his opinion. The blonde let out a large sigh, rubbing his temples.

"It was just one of those stupid falling dreams, it jolted me awake." There was a pause of silence, before Leo accepted the answer and stood up.

"Maybe we can get some more calming teas from town next weekend, didn't they seem to help?"

Elliot shrugged ruefully, stubbornly stared at the wall of their dorm in defiance.

"I'll take that as a yes," this comment made Elliot's eyebrow twitch, someone making his mind up for him? How dare he!

His restlessness kept him silent, and Leo seemed to acknowledge the boys strange mood.

"Classes about to start back up again in a few moments, if we don't leave soon we'll be late."

At that Elliot's head whipped to Leo's, eyebrows scrunched. Just as Leo predicted, the school's warning bell rung out throughout the dorms. Elliot cursed and quickly ran to and fro in the room, gathering his school jacket and letting Leo straighten his ruffled outfit up. He quickly picked up his violin case and made it towards the door, casting a glare to Leo.

"If we are tardy, it's all because of you!"

The boy shouted angrily, Leo merely smiled sweetly at him, which infuriated the boy more.

"As usual, shifting the blame… I wasn't the one napping during class periods…"

"DON'T BLAME THIS ON ME-"

They quickly made it out into the hall, Elliot's voice carrying out throughout the school.

* * *

><p>"The safest place for her would be Lutwidge," Oscar boldly called out at the meeting.<p>

"If she is to be removed from Oz's presence, then Lutwidge would be the best place to send her, as Oz will stay in the protection of Pandora's Headquarters," the bearded man rephrased, seeing the reprising glances.

"I do not agree with separating them both, but if what you say is true, if it really is for the best of both of them, then Lutwidge is the safest spot for her. Not only is it well-protected because the noble-children who attend, since my last _visit_," he cleared his throat at the knowing-grin Break sent him. "Pandora has stationed many of their squadrons there; they remain under the school in the secret grounds that -until now- Vessalius-nobles have only known about." There was a slight bitterness in the last sentence, but he covered if up with a happy smile.

"Baskerville's will not be able to get in through there, at least not without notifying many Pandora officials, so Miss Alice will be able to stay in contact with us easily."

The council that had gathered all brought their heads down in thought. Finally, Sheryl Rainsworth spoke up.

"Yes, I think this is a fine idea. Not only is young Alice exposed to a more educational environment instead of hostile, which will give her a better understanding of this world, she also will be far out of Oz's reach, if our sources are correct."

Break stayed silent as he observed the noble-heads, glancing over to Duke Nightray.

"I wonder," he sang out easily, walking around the table while swirling around his cane. Everyone seemed to visibly tense as the 'mad' man began to talk. The valet always seemed to have something up his sleeve.

"There are children related to the four noble houses in that academy," he continued on, as if said 'noble-houses' were not currently surrounding him. "I wonder if they are worried for those children's sake, since a dangerous chain is currently going to be residing there… perhaps attracting danger… attracting more Pandora detectives… lots of investigation~"

His one red-eye narrowed in on the slight tightening of Duke Nightray's fist.

"As Duke Vessalius stated before," Sheryl interfered in the tense atmosphere, her light voice breaking through it easily. "This is the safest place for Miss Alice. Her safety in Pandora may mean the safety of the future. If anything smells funny, I believe in the Pandora Officials set up there to snuff it out, oh-ho. Don't you agree, Break?"

Her voice was light and airy, but Break could easily see underneath the tone, the warning to stop antagonizing. He was silent for a moment, before he let out his own fake laugh.

"Of course, Duchess Rainsworth, I guess my worries are starting to come out in old-age," he joked easily, though the tension could still be read in the air. He made his way back to his chair, while the meeting continued on.

It was official, Alice would attend Lutwidge academy.

* * *

><p>She fought tooth and nail against this new idea, Oz stood beside her, also fighting for her right to stay with him. Raven stayed on the sidelines, confused on how he felt about this new predicament. He should be happy the girl wouldn't pushing him or his Master around anymore, but at the same time he knew it would also be a bit quieter without the loud girl. He wouldn't admit openly about the slight affection he had for the young girl.<p>

Oz, surprisingly, lost his will in the fight to keep Alice with him. Suspiciously, it was after he retired to his room a night ago, and when the maids went in the room the next morning, there were candy-wrappers littered around the bedroom.

Though it hurt Alice to see his withdrawal, she didn't stop fighting, claiming 'she didn't need a manservant, and she wasn't going to take orders from a clown'. It took days for Oz trying to explain to her in the best way possible why she needed to do this, without revealing too much.

She blatantly ignored him after that.

Finally, after some pushing and hurt feelings, she agreed to go along with this new placement, on the condition she 'got to join the meat club'. Sure it was an excuse on her part to still seem tough on the outside, not showing that she was hurt from this new decision.

She didn't want to be apart from familiar faces, she didn't want to feel _alone_. Oz had comforted her by saying Ada would be more than happy to be Alice's friend at school, Alice bit her tongue to yell at him that she didn't want that ditzy blonde by her side when she already had Oz.

It's not like she really would mean it, but she didn't want to be 'handed' off and forgotten. Oz and Sharon attempted to comfort her that as the search in this new investigation (Which Alice knew nothing about, only that it involved her and Oz), that she would be welcomed right back, and that they were going to miss her.

So, here she was, dropped off in the front entrance of Lutwidge Academy, left in the dust of the rapidly departing carriage. Apparently they had heard her murderous mumbling and were scare to death of what the petite chain might do if she released her wrath onto the coachmen.

She grumbled and sneezed as the dirt tickled her nose, before heaving her heavy bag. Her attempts to carry her luggage went unsuccessfully, which made her curse loudly. Alice grabbed the handle with both hands, dragging it through the graveled pathway very unladylike, making grunting sounds to go with it.

"How disturbing… are you an undomesticated gorilla?" A voice sneered out, clearly disgusted with the display. Alice's eyebrow twitched at the new presence, whipping her head around and kicking her leg up, not carrying for her short school skirt went flying up.

The boy who had spoken managed to dodge the first kick, but seeing the shameless display of her upturned skirt made him loose concentration for a moment. That moment was all it took as the girls leg whipped around and caught him square in the jaw, sending him back a few feet.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted at her, raising his own fist towards the girl in anger. His anger did not dissipate the blush that had bloomed on his cheeks, though he chose to ignore that fact.

"What kind of _girl_ are you? Shameless! Not to mention violent!"

The girl huffed, hands placing them on her hips as she looked down on the fallen boy. He did not like that, acting like she was his superior.

The sudden wide smirk she let out scared him slightly, making him tense up. He swallowed as her fiery amethyst eyes stared down on him. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, a new voice came into existence.

"Don't reflect your own personality on others."

"LEO!"


	2. Unintended

"LEO!"

"Yes, I'm glad your eyesight isn't failing you," Leo's voice was overly-sweet, only adding to Elliot's sour mood. He jumped up, pointing down on his valet.

"Don't get smart with me!"

"Someone has to have the intelligence you lack-"

"ENOUGH FROM YOU!"

"Heh," Leo chuckled out, looking away with a small, amused smile while Elliot breath was ragged from yelling. Alice watched the two banter, Elliot losing his cool while Leo replied to him calmly, yet infuriatingly. Her nose crinkled suddenly as she picked up a smell she had not noticed before. Weird, was it coming from that mole guy?

She must have not noticed it before due to her being distracted with the guys _untrue_ statements about her being a gorilla. Her legs swiftly stepped towards the unsuspecting boy, who was still engaged in a one-sided glaring contest.

_Sniff_

All the tension disappeared with a pop, Elliot's eyes got impossibly wide, while Leo parted his lips ever so slightly in surprise.

_Sniff_

A newfound blush took a better part of Elliot's face, as he stumbled away from the girl, clamping a hand on the cheek she had just been _sniffing._

"W-What are you doing?" he finally shrieked out, still blushing from the action. It wasn't even a kiss or anything, but having a girl so close to him, her body pressed against him without a caring if he felt the soft curves of her body, or how her warm breath fanned over his neck as she stood on her tippy-toes to reach his face-

It made a man blush.

Alice ignored his question; instead she had a searching look in her eyes, as if her thoughts were far-away. Elliot bit his tongue to shout at her, demanding an answer, instead worked on controlling his rapidly beating heart and the blush that just refused to go down.

"Familiar… yet not familiar," she mumbled to herself, while Elliot looked at the girl who was most definitely crazy. Just as he opened to scold and reprimand her, a new guest appeared.

"Ah- Miss Alice!"

Elliot and Leo both turned to the jolly voice, Leo waving to the man respectfully.

"If it isn't Mister Elliot and Leo," the man greeted, while Leo said a quick greeting of 'headmaster'.

"I see you've met the newest recruitment of Lutwidge, Miss Alice," he smiled at Alice, waving his hand to the deep-in-thought girl. Her sharp eyes blinked back to focus, looking to the newcomer.

"Who are you?" her statement came off rude, paired with her raised eyebrow. She had some gull speaking to an elder like that. Or simply no manners.

"I'm the schools Headmaster, call me Turner." He smiled kindly at the girl, brushing off her brash nature. Elliot gaped at the headmaster, then at the girl.

"Her? ATTEND school? Since when did we allow animals-" he was silenced with a quick whack to the head, curtsey of Leo. He cursed out Leo, who stood there impassively, not affected by Elliot's harsh words.

"You should have realized she was attending the school with her outfit," Leo stated, while Elliot grumbled to himself about over-analyzing servants.

"Ahem, anyways," Turner continued, looking to Alice, "Fortunately, you have a dorm to yourself, since you have no valet, and there is no person available to room with you, so you will have all the privacy you want, Miss Alice. I have been told you are an acquaintance of Miss Ada Vessalius?"

Alice looked at the man hard, before turning her head to the side, shrugging. Turner continued to smile kindly, not getting the hint of Alice's cold-shoulder.

"Well, she should be getting out of her last class, and then she can show you around _officially_." A hint that he knew she had broken into the school along with Oz and Gilbert. A small flush of embarrassment at being pointed out appeared on her face. "Due to circumstances, you will be taking special classes, until you catch up with your grade." He concluded, while Alice nodded dumbly at his words, seeing as she didn't understand much of it.

"Great! Now I have a meeting to attend- Master Elliot! Leo!" Elliot stopped his downgrading rant on Leo to look towards the headmaster with a dull expression, his silence telling him to go on.

"I will need you to escort Miss Alice to History Class B, where Ada is about to get out. All is well?"

Elliot looked like he was about to downright refuse, but a glance from Leo (Even though you couldn't tell what Leo was even looking at) he snapped his mouth shut, nodding reluctantly to the headmaster.

The man smiled, nodding to Alice again.

"Nice meeting you, Miss Alice, I hope you strive in your thirst for knowledge," with that he waddled his pudgy body away, before turning his head slightly to face her one last time, "Oh, and your room number is 16-C in the girls dormitory, got it? Yes? Yes! Your student forms will be waiting for you in your dorm as well!"

The girl nodded once again, but thought over his previous words about knowledge as she watched his body disappear into the school halls.

"Come on, girl." Elliot broke her out of her daze, making her glare at him. She huffed up, turning around to get her luggage, once again going to the position Elliot had found her in, grunting and sweating as she attempted to drag her luggage across the gravel. His hand came up and rubbed his forehead as he closed his eyes tightly.

One, he was getting tired of her attitude already, two, the way she so carelessly bent over made her skirt rise up to give quite the show.

He took deep breaths, trying to calm his agitation that was increasing every time she would let out a very unladylike grunt and the sound of the bag dragging in the ground.

"A real gentleman would help a lady out, what kind of noble are you?" Leo's voice muttered next to him, making Elliot send a scathing glare to his unaffected friend. The noise of the bag being dragged across the gravel made his eye-twitch.

_Scratch…_

_Screeeech…_

"_HUNNGH"_

"QUIT!" He finally shouted huffily, making the girl whip her head around to look at him in surprise. He grumbled irritably as he curved around the girl, purposely making lots of room for no 'accidental' brushes. He grabbed the luggage up with both hands, heaving it off the ground and pivoted, bypassing Alice and Leo and heading up to the entrance.

He refused to show how damn heavy this luggage was, even if his face was turning slightly red from the strain.

Alice stood there, confused at his outburst and sudden act of helpfulness. She tilted her head, before grinning widely, skipping towards him to catch up to him.

"You will make a fine manservant, mole~" she cheerfully sang out. Leo who was following silently behind stifled a laugh.

"Yeah-Yea-" he paused, registering what the girl had just said. He swung out with her luggage at the girl intending to hit her, however she defiantly jumped out of the way of the weaponized bag.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING MANSERVANT!?"

Alice growled, as if angry by his stupidity. "You of course! WHY ELSE WOULD YOU CARRY MY BAG?!"

Elliot let out a scream of frustration. This girl was as untrained as a gorilla!

"YOU! YOU-EERGH! That doesn't make me a 'servant'," He hissed out calmly, his knuckles turning white at gripping her bag, "I'm just being… I'm just doing it okay!" he grounded out, his cheeks flushing in slight embarrassment.

"Oh, he's getting all shy now," Leo's voice called out, as Alice let out a huff of amusement at the boys comment. Elliot turned his head to face Leo, his teeth grinding against each other.

"SHUT IT LEO!"

As Alice was going to open her mouth to speak, Elliot turned his icy gaze on her.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Alice blinked in surprised, before puffing her cheeks out and crossing her arms. She didn't resist the temptation of grumbling some rather ugly words about 'mole-face'. Elliot let out a shaky breath, before turning and making his way into the school.

It was silent all the way to the room, fortunately for Elliot. He had managed to call upon many of the helpers at the school, handing off the bag and telling the helper which room it went to. Alice was reluctant to watch her bag go with a stranger, but after a sharp glare from Elliot, she brooded silently.

After that, Elliot and Leo dropped her off in front of the classroom Ada was currently in, telling her to wait a few more minutes and Ada will be out. After that, Leo said goodbye formally, while Elliot only harrumphed and carried on his way.

The day had been interesting so far.

Alice slid down the wall, across from the hall, bringing her knees up to her chin as she was left to her own thoughts.

That boy, 'Elliot', his scent was off, yet it wasn't. Not only that, but something about him made her insides clench, and not in such an unwanted manner.

The school bell rang, making Alice perk up at the sound. Suddenly many clatters and footsteps started moving around all around, until rooms were emptied out by chattering students. Alice eyed them all with curiosity; the atmosphere was different from any public area she had ever been to. So many sophisticated personalities all giggling and strutting around with their crisp white uniforms. Almost like a bunch of Sharon's trotting around.

It almost overwhelmed her.

_Almost._

She jumped up from her seated position, straightening up her back and holding her head high in a pompous attitude.

It irritated her when she barely came to most of the student's shoulders, even with the slight heel on her shoes.

"Miss Alice? Is that you?"

A faint, gentle voice wisped into Alice's ear like screeching-chalk (In Alice's opinion). Alice turned her up-turned nose towards the tall girl to her right. She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. The way the girl held herself was dainty and graceful, the exact opposite of Alice.

"The one and only!" She harrumphed out, her bottom lip pushing out in a defiant pout. Ada giggled lightly, such as crystal clear, twinkling sound. Alice whipped her head around to look at the girl, her teeth grinding together.

"Are you laughing at me?!"

The girl let out a small squeak out, before furiously shaking her head.

"O-Of course not Miss Alice, I-I just was thinking how cute you were," she trailed off, her jade eyes glancing to the side. Alice twitched at the word 'cute', but decided not to dwell on it; she had more important matters to attend to.

"I'm hungry, where is the meat."

Her voice was deadpan as she stared up at the girl, who in turn looked back, blinking at the bluntness. Ada giggled again, before quickly stopping to see if Alice would get angry again. When she did not, she continued.

"Ah, well since it is late in the day, you can simply order your dinner to your room, if you wish. It should be there after I give you a tour of the school…"

Alice grunted, she preferred eating now, but she guessed she could wait after the tour to gorge herself. Taking the grunt as a sign to continue, Ada smiled and started walking down the hall.

"Come with me Miss Alice, I'll show you where you can order your food," with that statement Alice quickly trailed after the girl with an excited hop. The girls trailed in silence for only a few moments before Ada attempted to small talk the girl. The chain's replies are short and sweet, or not so sweet. Perhaps short and sour would be a better name. Ada was not deterred from Alice's mood however, and continued to talk, explaining the areas of the school, classes that Ada took, classes that were interesting. Lots of _blah blah_ in Alice's mind.

Alice couldn't find herself to _detest_ the girl as time continued. She was naturally sweet, even though Alice was bitter about it, she could see the girl was genuine and wasn't going to use Alice or be like Raven. She reminded the girl of Sharon quite a bit, less on the scary side, from what she has seen at least.

As they continued on, Alice started easing up on her, recognizing her as not a threat, and a possible candidate for her now open servant position. Seeing as that mole guy was likely to fight her until she proved her undeniable dominance over him, she was in need of a more submissive person, like Oz.

It was only natural that Ada would be a good candidate, seeing as she was related to her previous manservant.

Finally they arrived to an open courtyard littered with marble benches and tables, along with a few fancy statues and willow trees. A large building resided a bit to the side of it, with large chimney stacks and large glass windows.

"This is the courtyard, where most people eat if weather permits it. If not, then there is another indoor café to eat in." with that she led Alice to the bigger building. Walking in it was much like the ballrooms she had seen, with all the chandeliers and drapes, but instead of empty dance-space, they had many tables littered around like outside. On the far-side there was a counter, the other-side of the counter was a very advanced kitchen, with space and cookers still bending over the grills and stoves preparing food.

Student milled around the counter, listing off items to what looked like a cook, who jotted the things listed down on a notepad. As they approached closer, the students greeted their older peer with politeness, before leaving the café as well. Alice watched them curiously, before Ada ushered her to the counter with the awaiting cook.

"Uhm," Alice said, looking to Ada for answers. Ada smiled kindly before looking to the cook.

"What are the dinners tonight? Miss Alice is still new to everything," the cook 'oh'ed before looking towards Alice, who stared at him, demanding him to go on. Her face broke out of its glare as her stomach rumbled loudly, making her blush at the noise while Ada and the cook shared a small laugh.

"Yes yes, I can see she's in need for some food. Tonight we had three main courses, brown sugar meatloaf," the sound of 'Meat' made Alice's mouth water, "some savory steaks marinated in garlic, or a chef salad."

The word salad made Alice scrunch her nose up in disgust, while Ada looked on at her with amused eyes. Alice tapped her foot as she thought, she never had meatloaf… and he said something about sugar.

Sugar made her think of Break.

She slammed her hand down on the counter, making everyone in a five-foot radius jump.

"I want steak!" She demanded, earning a curious stare from the cook, before he hurriedly nodded at her glare and wrote on his notepad. Alice smirked proudly, before Ada broke her out of her thoughts.

"Now, you said your room number was 16-C, correct?"

Alice gave her a curt nod, while Ada turned to the cook, telling him to deliver the food there with a 'please' and 'thank you', making up for Alice's rudeness. With that Ada once again dragged Alice along, telling her she still had more buildings and rooms to discover.

Said girl was getting shifting as the day turned darker and darker, the thought of leaving Oz and the others behind seeping into her.

Not that she was missing her friends, she didn't 'miss' anyone, they were the ones probably begging for her to be returned to them. Yes, she would show them that she was perfectly fine without them, while they groveled in the dirt.

Even with this thought, her eyes looked to the dirt on the path that Ada led her on, pointing out the schools sculpture garden and art building, along with the play house. Her shoes scuffed as she kicked a rock around, not even noticing Ada had turned around and stopped.

She ran right into the girl's very _very_ soft and plush chest. Alice blinked, before scrambling away and making a noise that resembled hissing. Ada had a blush dusting her cheeks prettily, while she gaped as if she was going to say something but couldn't.

Very soon though she let a smile break loose.

"S-Sorry Miss Alice, I didn't mean to scare you-"

"YOU DIDN'T SCARE ME!"

"A-Ah, of course…" she mumbled, laughing lightly while Alice sulked at the remark. "I just noticed you were slightly… out of it, is everything alright?"

Alice looked up to the girl warily; her amethyst eyes piercing into the fragile girls own soft ones. Alice huffed, straightening her back.

"Of course _I_ am! I'm not _missing_ anyone if that's what you think! I'm just thinking about how much they are going to miss me! I feel _sorry_ for them, having my presence torn away from them!"

She half-shouted out, ignoring the familiar sting in her eyes. She was going to be so lonely with her so-claimed 'friends'. Not that she would admit, she barely let that thought register in her brain. Ada looked at the short girl in surprise, before smiling in an almost sad way. Alice was about to kick her for that smile, before she realized it wasn't a pity smile. It was more of an understanding smile that made Alice feel warm, even though she vehemently tried to deny the feeling.

"Yes, I have no doubt my brother will miss you dearly, he is very attached to the people he cares about. I'm sure he will be trying to figure out how to bring you back as soon as possible."

Her words struck Alice, making her look over the girl. It was almost like the girl was reflecting her own feelings as well as the feelings of Oz.

Without knowing, Alice reached out and grabbed Ada's hand, which shocked the dazed girl. Alice on the other hand noticed her sudden motion, and blushed furiously while looking away stubbornly.

"I just noticed it is getting dark and thought a girl like you would probably get scared…" Ada let out an amused laugh, before smiling at Alice, who beamed at how lovely of a smile it really was.

"Thank you Miss Alice, very thoughtful," a tone was still amused, but Alice took no notice of that.

"Yes, be appreciative, that I, Mistress Alice, is very merciful over my servants," she said with a voice of power, before marching forward, dragging the dumb-founded blonde behind her.

"Wha- s-servant?"

"Where are we going next, blondie!"

Ada laughed uncertainly, before tugging the girl to the right.

"A-Ah we are going to make it back to the dorms…" she was still bewildered by Alice's early statement.

"Lead the way then! Why am I doing all the work!"

"O-Of course Miss Alice…"

Alright, got a little more ElliotxAlice interaction then some Ada (Not going to be yuri, just a supporting female character)

Since I didn't really explain last chapter, I will this chapter. This is just a story to kind of get me back into writing. So this will be a short multi-chapter story, only lasting to about 10 chapters. It just helps me get into a mode of writing friendships/relationships, and will help my brain expand.

After I finish this story (Which will hopefully be no longer then a few months) then I will start publishing my other Pandora stories, which most will be BreakxAlice, though I may produce a few short-stories with other pairings.

So, anyways, this story will have fast progression, but I'm hoping I can make it very deep and emotion filled without dragging out chapters. I hope you enjoy it

-A.S

**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Pandora Hearts, I am only using the concept of it for this Fanfiction. In no way am I making profit from it.


	3. The Wall

She shivered as the cold air nipped her skin; she of course ignored this fact and continued to stare at the stars in the night sky.

After getting to her dorm and eating a very delicious dinner (Though not as well done as Seaweeds cooking skills, not that she would say that out loud), Ada walked her through some forms and told her she must have her identification card on her at all times during school hours.

Soon Ada left her to her own devices, which meant sleep since she was to attend school tomorrow. She really did try to sleep, but she kept tossing and turning in the dark lonely room. It wasn't like Alice didn't want to sleep, in fact ever since she had learned about sleeping (Something that wasn't common in the Abyss), she had been enthralled with the idea of going into a coma-like state and getting reenergized as a bonus.

Tonight though, lying in an unfamiliar bed, without anyone near her, it was lonely and depressing. It brought out her fears of being alone again, like she had been in the abyss. Usually she would sleep with Oz, and even Seaweed-Head if he snuck in. She even had slept with Sharon once when she stayed at her mansion. It was so lonely at night, and even though she liked sleeping, she liked sleeping with someone's warmth next to her to remind her she wasn't alone, that she had someone to wake up to. It comforted her in a weird way.

It wasn't too long after staring into the darkness of her room that she restlessly got up and headed for the door, her body craving for the outside life, not being stuck in a bleak dark room. Here she was now, staring at the twinkling stars above while she let the light breeze chill her bones.

Footsteps tapped behind her, breaking her out of trance. Alice tensed up as the approached closer, before her instincts kicked in and she jumped for cover behind a nearby pillar. Her eyes widened curiously as she saw that boy from before, Elliot, come out from one of the exits of the school, pacing around restlessly.

He seemed agitated, but then again Alice hadn't seen him in any other mood. Though he was a bit twitchier and there was an obvious darkening under his eyes she hadn't notice before. He mumbled things to himself, clenching and unclenching his fist. Once he paused and buried his face into his hands, before starting his pacing.

She wondered if he had the same experience as her? Maybe he couldn't sleep because of his depressing room, but she quickly shook the thoughts away. He was probably brooding about something petty. Alice bit her lip, wondering if she should announce her presence of not. Probably not, the boy might turn her into the teachers, she had enough sense that she knew she wasn't supposed to be out this late at night.

On the other hand, she'd rather not be alone, and since she didn't know where Ada resided, she had no 'friends' (cough-servants) to bother into accompanying her. Giving a nod to herself, blessing her knowledge and idea, she prepared herself for her entrance.

Before he could walk away, she jumped out of hiding, pointing to him with an exaggerate finger.

"YOU!"

He whipped around, eyes wide and alert, before seeing her. His blue eyes narrowed, glaring at the girl who popped out of nowhere. Alice tried to not shun away from his intense gaze, keeping her head forward and nose up. His scent invaded her nostrils once again, that mysterious scent… an enigma to her nose.

"You, what are _you _doing here?" he hissed quietly, looking around to make sure no one heard the girl's outburst. Alice ignored his cautionary glance, placing her feet apart as she focused her attention on him.

"I could ask you the same thing," she huffed, not caring about her own voice levels. Elliot rushed to her, attempting to cover her mouth with his hand. When she moved her head out of the way, he brought his other hand up and held her head in place, while his other hand clamped down on her mouth successfully.

"Will _you_ be _quiet_! You are going to alert every teacher on campus!"

He whispered-scolded her, while she glared at him. His heart skipped a beat as he noticed how close they were to each other. How her eyes glowed with the moonlight, so intense that it scorched itself into his mind. A nostalgic feeling welled up within.

His eyes flickered down to her lips that were covered by his hand, how easy it would just to move his palm and capture the-

WHAT WAS SHE WEARING!

Elliot jumped away as if he was burned, his face turning a furious shade of red, not only at the girl's appearance but the thoughts that had been reeling through his head. When had this hormone crazed phase come into act?

His eyes made the mistake of trailing over to her again, getting a full-view of her barely clothed body. She wore a large button-up shirt, most likely belonging previously to a male, which barely reached mid-thigh. If that didn't reveal enough of her creamy, long legs, the top buttons were undone to show the hints of the swell of her breast-

He cursed himself for looking and redirected his eyes politely, even though the girl was barbaric, she still was a _girl_; she made it quite clear on how she flaunted her body.

"What's the big idea? Don't touch me without permission!" She once again bellowed out, making Elliot 'shh' her, which gained more protest.

"Don't touch you?! _You're_ the one that goes around SNIFFING people!" He hissed back, his voice rising ever so slightly. Alice glared at him as sparks flew between them. Elliot stiffened as he heard voices come into his hearing range; it was obvious the girl hadn't noticed them yet, for she was dead-set on starting a whole new rant.

He cursed before he took long strides towards her, she didn't even seem to notice his sudden approach. His hand quickly covered her mouth as he walked past her; he clenched her jaw hard before leading her into the cover of the pillars next to them. She tried to fight against him, but he countered her strength, twisting her around and shoving her against the pillar, shoving himself against her back to cease her movement and blend them more into the stone pillar.

Her body seemed to tense up and stop moving as she finally noticed the voices as well. At least she wasn't completely stupid.

He clenched his eyes shut in anticipation as the two voices of Lutwidge teachers (On of them in fact was his Mathematics' Teacher) came closer, walking towards them until finally passing their hiding spot without noticing the presence of the two teens.

A large sigh escaped him as he rested his head against the pillar, feeling a headache coming on. He made the wrong choice to open his eyes and look down on the sight before him.

The short girl stood pinned beneath him, behind pressed firmly on his thigh, while her front body was pressed to the pillar. She had her head tilted, her raging violet eyes boring up to him, cursing him and his family to the darkness of the abyss, while her cheeks were flushed with color.

He had his hand still locked on to her jaw, while his other hand held both of her slim wrists behind her back; he hadn't even realized he made the move. Elliot didn't realize just how small the girl was until now; she didn't even come up to his collarbone. She was so ferocious it seemed to boost her size.

Then she started squirming, sending a cold-splash of realization into Elliot's face. He bit his lip as he attempted to remove his body from hers; refusing to see the pleasant feeling the friction was giving him.

His body refused to step back, instead lean a bit more into the girl and her wild movements. He didn't know why, he was always good at not obsessing himself in sexual endeavors, no matter what pretty women threw themselves at him for being a 'Nightray'. Yet, here he was, unable to move his body because some cute little girl was turning him on.

Something in his body _craved_ for this girls touch, as if he knew her on some intimate level. Yet that was far from the fact, he had just met her today.

Grinding his teeth as he fought back the attempt to touch her more, press against her petite body _more_. Finally he cracked his eyes open, which he had closed as he fought his inner battles, to once again look to the girl.

She was still staring defiantly back at him, before her eyes seemed to crinkle with smugness.

_Chomp!_

Apparently she had paid no mind in Elliot's intense inner-battling, instead concocted a plan for him to remove his hand. It worked.

He jumped away, pulling his bitten hand up to his chest, glaring at the girl, his cheeks flushed with color.

"Y-You animal!"

He wasn't one to talk.

His usual sharp voice was lacking its usual edge, but Alice paid no mind. She smirked at the boy, turning around to face Elliot fully. He could only gulp as his previous thoughts haunted him.

"No one can trap me- the B- I mean Alice!" In his stupor he didn't even notice her slip-up. Though, his gaze did settle on a slightly scrapped spot on the stop of her head, that the girl didn't seem to notice. He winced as he figured it was from pushing her head into the stone-pillar with his rough behavior.

Even when she was laughing mockingly down on him, he could still feel regret for hurting a girl in the slightest.

"Uh, you have a scratch- I'm… uh-" he awkwardly stumbled out, cursing his heavy tongue. He was never good at apologies.

"You should go clean it up and get some bandages on it." He finished, that was as good as it was going to get. Alice blinked, bringing her hand up to the place he gestured to, to find it was indeed scrapped. She frowned, who was going to take care of her scratched now? Usually Seaweed-Head or Oz would do it.

She looked over to Elliot, her potential manservant who needed to learn his place as manservant.

"You!" He looked at her with a pointed look, glaring at her sudden outburst.

"You shall have the honor to bandage this up, since at the moment I have no one to do it for me."

Elliot gaped at the girl, was she serious? How could she throw orders around him? He was _Elliot Nightray_, Heir of the four Dukedoms!

"I'm not going to-"

"You caused it, you fix it!"

She childishly called back, making him shut his trap. The long-haired girl had a point; he just didn't want to see that point.

He let out a frustrated groan of defeat.

"Fine, do you have bandages at your dorm?" He had a horrible feeling he was also doing this to spend more time with her. How low he had fallen.

She blinked at him with her large eyes, her mouth hooked up on thought. She then shook her head, sending dark-brown locks flying around her.

"No, usually Seaweed-head carries them…"

_Seaweed-Head_…

He wasn't going to ask.

He grumbled a bit more, crossing his arms and looking towards the wall. "I guess you could come to my dorm… but as soon as you are all patched up you are leaving!"

With that he turned around, about to march away. He casted a glance behind him to see the girl staring at him curiously, making him curse more and whip around and walk towards her. Why couldn't she be a bit faster at processing things?

This time she had enough brain to lean back, but he quickly grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards his dorm.

He tried to ignore the fact that it seemed like he was always reaching out to physically touch her in some kind of way. He hated physical touched, yet here he was, practically holding this girls hand.

What was this girl doing to him?

* * *

><p>"There. Done," he bit out, patting on the small square-bandage that was taped to her forehead reassuring it would just fall off. Alice did the same shortly after; patting it, then giving a glowing smile to Elliot that made him blush in a humble manner at her obvious gratitude. It was so pure, so innocent, nothing like her usual brashness.<p>

"You're not so useless after all, manservant!" She exclaimed happily, making Elliot go through fifteen different shades of red of anger and embarrassment. He figured she had a knack at ruining moments. NOT THAT THEY WERE HAVING A MOMENT! He jumped back as if he could not wait to get out of the girls personal bubble, before pointing rigidly at the door.

"OUT!"

Alice frowned at him, before casually leaning back on the sofa that rested in his and Leo's shared dorm.

"Actually, Mole-"

"Don't call me that!"

"I find this room rather comfortable, and don't feel like making the walk to my dorm. So I'm going to stay here."

Her words sent a shock through him, as she looked nonchalantly at the wall, but something in her expression was almost… desperate. It almost reminded him of when he would make up excuses to go sleep with his older siblings when he was too scared of his room to sleep in it.

It wasn't an unreasonable thought, seeing as this is her first day here, and probably hasn't got used to living here. That wasn't an excuse for staying with _him_ though, a young, hormone-raged boy who she barely knew (Though he refused he was 'hormone-raged').

"You can't stay here! You barely know me!"

Alice finally looked over to him, a hardness in her eyes he hadn't witnessed before.

"It's not like you're going to hurt me."

She said it with such certainty, like she had _already_ knew him. Trusted him. His eyed widened, before he clenched his teeth together.

Her eyes seemed to soften soon after, as she brought her knee's up onto the sofa, resting her head on them. Elliot choked slightly as it exposed much of her panties, and immediately stared at the wall behind her.

"It's lonely without all my friends; I don't like sleeping alone…"

Elliot blushed at the innuendo's his mind thought up. She couldn't be _that _kind of girl, she was to naïve for that. At least in Elliot's point of view.

"Not that I care!" She suddenly turned like a coin, trying to cover up her weak moment. In fact, she reminded Elliot of himself in a lot of ways, always trying to cover up weakness.

He let out a small smirk while closing his eyes, before turning his face into his scowling façade again.

"Fine! But stay on the couch! If you even _think_ of touching anything, I'll throw you out, got it?"

Alice's eyes lit up with a joy that made his heart skip, and nodded like a kid agreeing to get candy. Elliot grumbled good-heartedly, before trudging over to his bed. He should let her take the bed, or let her take Leo's bed, but he wasn't about to show her _too much_ kindness, he hadn't forgave her completely for her manservant comments.

He threw an extra pillow and blanket over his shoulder, smirking as he heard her hiss out some curses as they unexpectedly hit her.

Finally he plopped on his bed, removing his shoes and jacket before curling up in his bed. Reaching over he flicked off one of the lights, leaving the other lamp still dimly glowing for Leo's return.

Elliot's gaze went over to the boy's bed, sighing lightly. He had gone into town with permission of the school to grab some things to help Elliot sleep more soundly. What a nice friend, Elliot felt a bit ashamed for pushing all his troubles onto Leo, even though he knew that was what a valet was for. Didn't make the guilt go away.

He would be back later; hopefully he didn't make stupid remarks about the girl who was lightly snoring on the couch. Usually Leo could read a situation rather well, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy teasing Elliot.

* * *

><p><em>He paced around the front of the large iron-gates where he had been left by his father. His hand placed on his crafted-sword, gripping it tightly. <em>

_Why must his father always go alone into that accursed Baskerville mansion? It was even more annoying when __**he**__ was left out in the sun, with all his dark-clothing, customary for any dignified Nightray, sweltering like a pig! _

_He grumbled out curses, before hopping onto a small wall that surrounded and weaved into the massive garden. Out of boredom, he began to pace back and forth, eventually losing thought and trailing off on the ledge, keeping perfect balance._

_The young man wondered what his father and Glen, the head of the Baskerville's, were talking about today; perhaps they would be holding a ball?_

_Perhaps he was being married off? Maybe that's why his father had him come with him so often now. _

_The thought made him cringe, he didn't wish to be married, he couldn't stand a nagging lady behind him yet. Maybe in the future, but right now he wanted to focus selfishly on him. _

"_You're gonna fall if you don't pay attention," a voice called out. It was definitely female, but they talked like a male or uneducated peasant. He looked up, surprised he hadn't noticed the tower that he had weaved himself to. He suddenly looked around, realizing he had trailed pretty far off from his original location. _

_He finally looked back to the tower, where in the window a girl stared down at him. She was young, about fourteen most likely, five years younger than him. She looked down at him curiously, a lazy smirk stretching across her pretty, delicate features. _

"_I won't fall."_

_Why was he talking to the girl in the tower? Because he was bored. The girl let out an unladylike snort, the man raised an eyebrow. The Baskerville's sure had some interesting members. Weren't they supposed to all be very proper and noble-like?_

"_You wanna bet?"_

_He frowned at her comment, before pacing the wall that lay in front of her window._

"_I don't make bets with strangers."_

"_What a bore, did your mother tell you that?"_

"_No, but she did tell me not to talk to peasants."_

_The girl's cheeks flushed lightly, before she disappeared into her room. He wondered if he had offended her? Pity, she seemed slightly interesting, maybe a bit crazy. His eyes peeked up as he heard the sound of scrapping and some grunts. _

_The girl appeared before him again._

_And, oh, did she make her appearance known. It seemed like she had pulled a chair to the window, and heaved herself up, stomping her foot onto the windowsill and looked down at him with a look of power._

_It didn't help that the view he looked up revealed her undergarments. _

"_WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING PEASANT, YOU LOWLY SERVANT! I am the amazing Mistress Alice! ALL SHOULD BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!"_

_This earned an amused snort from him. She continued to glare down at him. _

"_What the hell are you laughing at Mole!"_

_The amusement dropped from his face, as he glared up the girl._

"_What did you call me?" He bellowed out, fist clenching at his sides. The girl smirked, sitting down on the window ledge, letting her bare legs hang._

"_Mole, because that mole on your face. Got a problem?"_

"_I'm a noble, treat me with respect!"_

_She let out a bark of laughter._

"_You, a noble? Hah! That's rich," she smirked down at him. No one had ever talk so casually around him, or even laugh at his status, for the threat of being killed right there and then._

"_I'm Alice by the way-" she greeted in a friendly tone, he blinked at her sudden introduction. He was silent for a bit, before he crossed his arms over his chest, looking away in reserved manner._

"_Tristan Nightray-"_

Don't fall

_It was that voice again; suddenly the girl seemed scared as the darkness began to overshadow her and her tower, and the garden surrounding it. The voice rang in his ears as he once again attempted to balance on the wall that suddenly was lifted high into the sky; darkness on each side was never-ending._

Don't fall!

_The voice again called out, this time closer and even more menacing. He stumbled, trying to remain on the wall, but as if someone pushed him, he was hurtled off the edge and into the darkness. _

_His heart pounded in his ears as he flailed endlessly, wishing it all to go away. _

"_Tr-"_

_Her voice. The voice of Alice. It called out to him, beckoning him, but it was too late. He was falling to fast for her to reach him now._

_His hollow screams choked through his lungs, as he hopelessly gripped for any kind of reality. _

_Pain…_

Pain…

"Ow…"

Who was pinching his cheek?

His blurry eyes opened his breathing still rapid from his heart-stopping dream. He glanced to the side, where the pain in his cheek had bloomed, waking him up. His eyes widened as he saw the girl biting his cheek hard, no doubt leaving a mark.

That wasn't the first thing that processed in his head however, he only saw an intruder, someone out to murder him.

To cut off his head.

He quickly whipped up, straddling the offender and pinning them down to the bed. His breath still heavy with the sudden burst of adrenaline as the images of his recent dream faded into the back of his mind.

Alice stared at him with wide-eyes, surprised at his actions; he could read a slight fear deep in them also. He cursed his fast-actions.

"A…Alice?" he murmured out, making sure this was not some twisted dream he was falling prey to. Alice blushed as he said her name, looking away in an almost shameful manner.

"Y-You looked like you were in pain… so a bit your cheek…" she explained, before looking back to him, her eyes hardened with purpose, "Cheek bites help bring happiness out."

He wasn't awake enough to question her logic. He wasn't sure if he would ever be.

Letting out a sigh, he straightened his upper body, letting his head fall back and look to the ceiling as he tried to organize his racing thoughts, still straddling the oddly quiet girl without much thought.

He ran a hand through his beige hair, pulling at the ends of it as stress-relief.

"I told you to stay on the couch," he murmured, rubbing his face as he continued to look blankly at the ceiling.

"I couldn't sleep with all you're panting! It's _your_ fault that I came over in the first place!" Elliot chuckled lightly at her reply, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I guess I should thank you," he bit out sarcastically.

"Yes, you are very welcome." Guess sarcasm was one of the many things she did not get. Or maybe she just chose to ignore it.

He finally looked back down at her, eyes glazing over at the sight of her. She has a slight flush to her cheek from their banter; her hands were still raised above her head where he had pinned them, while her unruly hair was disheveled all over his pillow.

It was then Elliot realized this was a bad idea to let her stay. What was an innocent nicety quickly turned into a sinful desire.

He lowered himself back onto her, shifting slightly so he was covering most of her body. He felt her heart quicken, he _heard _it, what a wonderful sound.

His head lowered itself to the crook of her neck, while his untamed hands skimmed down to gently place themselves at her hips. Elliot nuzzled his face into her neck, lips barely grazing her skin.

She didn't push him away or tell him to stop, she simply waited, curious on what he would do.

Elliot wished she would tell him to stop, so he could gather his wits and push her away. She didn't though, it urged Elliot to push to the edge, perhaps even over the edge.

Yet, he knew, in his heart, he was still Elliot, the uptight, righteous young man that he was raised to be. With that thought a light condescending smirk marked his lips, as he took a deep inhale through his nostril.

_Sniff._

"Mhm, payback," he mumbled sleepily, before pulling himself out of the bed. He didn't dare look back to the girl, who was oddly silent, as he ambled over to the couch.

He situated himself onto it, trying to ignore her scent that stained the sheet and pillow, rolling over restlessly before settling finally.

"G'night Mole," Alice's quiet voice called out, making Elliot let out a deep groan of irritation as she woke him up just as he was about to cross-over to the dream-world.

"Night." He growled out.

* * *

><p>Lots and lots of ElliotxAlice in this –insert pervy face-<p>

Yes this is going to have a lot of sexual tension, before getting to the good stuff~

I liked how it turned out -^- hopefully you guys did too! More Leo and Elliot interaction next chapter~

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Pandora Hearts or make profit from this fanfiction based from the Pandora Hearts realm.


End file.
